best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Last Resort" by Papa Roach
"Last Resort" is a song by American rock band Papa Roach released as the first single from their second studio album Infest. It also appeared on the soundtrack to the film Ready to Rumble. It charted at number 57 on the Billboard Hot 100 and topped the Modern Rock Tracks chart. It also was a top 10 hit in Austria, Germany, Portugal, and the United Kingdom. Lyrics Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort Suffocation, no breathing Don't give a fuck, if I cut my arm bleeding This is my last resort Cut my life into pieces I've reached my last resort – suffocation, no breathing Don't give a fuck, if I cut my arms bleeding Do you even care, if I die bleeding? Would it be wrong, would it be right If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might Mutilation out of sight And I'm contemplatin' suicide 'Cause I'm losin' my sight, losin' my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losin' my sight, losin' my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine I never realized I was spread too thin Till it was too late and I was empty within Hungry, feeding on chaos and livin' in sin Downward spiral, where do I begin? It all started when I lost my mother No love for myself and no love for another Searchin' to find a love upon a higher level Findin' nothin' but questions and devils 'Cause I'm losin' my sight, losin' my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losin' my sight, losin' my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Nothing's alright, nothing is fine I'm runnin' and I'm crying I'm crying, I'm crying I'm crying, I'm crying I can't go on living this way Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort Suffocation, no breathing Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding Would it be wrong, would it be right If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might Mutilation out of sight And I'm contemplating suicide 'Cause I'm losin' my sight, losin' my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losin' my sight, losin' my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Nothing's alright, nothing is fine I'm runnin' and I'm crying I can't go on living this way Can't go on living this way Nothing's alright Why It Rocks #Unlike most other nu metal songs of the era that have angst depicted as corny and a living joke, it manages to be real, serious, and down to earth as well as having a lot of depth #It is a brutally honest parable on suicide and mental health. #It is gleefully explicit rightfully and uses the right amount of profanity. #Strong and powerful guitar chords which helps to empower the message. #The music video is really awesome as it depicts an audience entirely consisting of rock fans who were actual teenagers as well as showing some of them in their rooms with looks on their faces displaying genuine concern for their wellbeing helping to enhance the realism aesthetic. Video Category:2000s Category:Alternative metal Category:Nu Metal Category:Rap metal